Earth's Ambassador
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: A prequel to A Second Chance and sequel to To The Rescue. The saiyan race is back and the king is holding a peace meeting. An ambassador from each planet is to attend. Earth's chosen ambassador is... Toushiro Hitsugaya.
1. Chapter 1

This is an In-Between Story. Meaning it's a story that has taken place in-between two current stories of the main timeline.

* * *

**Turn Back The Clock**

Many adventures with Vegeta and the Z-Fighters await Toushiro Hitsugaya in the future. But for now, let us stop the clock and turn the hands of time back a few years, back to a story that was written in time, but never told.

Until now.

It was a few months before the Winter War with the Arrancars and Sosuke Aizen when a strange message arrived from space. It was a message to all planets with warriors that had supernatural abilities. One warrior from each planet was to go to the designated planet as their planets ambassador to discuss planetary alliances and galactic peace. The host of this meeting... The King of All Saiyans. Being the strongest on earth, Goku was given the message. When he first read the message that was given to him, he was shocked to hear that the saiyan race was alive. How was it that a planet and an entire race that had been destroyed by Frieza had come back? The answer was back during the battle on Namek. A wish was made on the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to bring all of those Frieza had killed back to life. The wish was granted and all of Frieza's victims came back to life. But that wish had, unknowingly, stretched farther then Namek. It undid all of the evil things that Frieza had done over the years, including restoring Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan Race. Having gotten word about Frieza's death at the hands of a saiyan King Vegeta, Coge, Tarble and Vegeta's father, decided to hold a meeting to negotiate planetary alliances and galactic peace with other planets now that they no longer worked for Frieza and his goons. Having grown up on earth, Goku knew nothing about how to interact with his own kind. He feared that he'd do more harm than good if he went as a representer for earth. Especially if or when they discovered he was a saiyan born as a low-rank under the name of Kakarot. But Goku had a trump card. If the saiyan race were the ones hosting the meeting, why not send their chosen prince? So Goku brought the letter to Vegeta himself and told the prince why he didn't want to go. But Vegeta didn't want to go either. He had given up his old life as the Prince of All Saiyans and was enjoying his life on earth much greater. However Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, said that he would send someone instead, saying that he had a plan that involved the Winter War. A Captain's meeting was held soon after with Goku allowed to join.

And this is where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth's Ambassador Is...**

Komamura: "But Vegeta... I thought you said that your race was all but gone except for you, Goku and your two brothers?"

Vegeta: "They were but apparently, during the battle with Frieza on Namek, a wish was made on our dragon balls to bring all of those killed by Frieza back to life. That wish must have extended further then expected."

Goku: "It's the only explanation I can think off. And the Eternal Dragon has the power to bring hundreds, even thousands, of people back at once."

Kurotsuchi: "Hold on! If the saiyan race is back, then why haven't they tried to locate their prince yet?"

Vegeta: "Oh I don't know, maybe because they might think that I'm dead! For someone like you who is the chief of the Department of Research and Development, Mayuri, you're not that bright are you?"

Kurotsuchi: "WHAT DID YOU SAY, SAIYAN!"

Vegeta: "YOU HEARD ME, FREAK SHOW!"

Toushiro just rolled his eyes with a groan. Vegeta and Kurotsuchi getting into a verbal argument was nothing new. In fact it happened almost every time there was a captain's meeting.

Zaraki: "Here we go again."

Kurotsuchi: "AT LEAST I DON'T CHARGE INTO A BATTLE WITHOUT RESEARCHING WHAT I'M GETTING INTO!"

Vegeta: "That's because I have something a hundred times better than your research, it's called my GUT INSTINCT! AND DON'T TELL ME HOW TO FIGHT! I'VE PROBABLY GOT MORE FIGHTS UNDER MY BELT THAN YOU DO!"

Kurotsuchi: "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Yamamoto: "ENOUGH!"

Kurotsuchi and Vegeta stopped their arguing on the spot, much to everyones relief.

Soifon: "Finally!"

Zaraki: "You two finished?"

Once the room went silent, Yamamoto continued.

Yamamoto: "As I was saying... The King of The Saiyans has sent an announcement to all corners of the galaxy, including earth. He wants at least one person from each planet to represent their planet. The purpose of this is to discuss and negotiate planetary alliances and galactic peace."

Vegeta: "The old man said that?"

Kurotsuchi: "It's amazing at how much disrespect you have towards the saiyan king!"

Vegeta: "And it's amazing at how quickly you forget things! Hello! I'm 'The Prince of All Saiyans'!"

Kurotsuchi: "So?"

Vegeta: "Oh my god... ... Do I need to explain how a royal family works? That king that I just 'disrespected' is my FATHER! Father, pops, dad, pa, papa, my old man, any of these ring a bell?"

Kurotsuchi opened his mouth and was about to speak back at Vegeta when he got a dirty look from the rest of the captains and he kept quiet. With Kurotsuchi quiet now, Yamamoto turned his attention at Vegeta.

Yamamoto: "You are surprised at this announcement?"

Vegeta: "More than surprised. Up until now, 'peace' has never been in my fathers vocabulary... ... Surprised he even knows what it means ha!"

Yamamoto: "Regardless, the Z-Fighters have given the choice of who to send to us. One of us must go to Planet Vegeta and represent earth."

Ukitake: "Why would you not want to go, Goku? This seems to be something that you'd want to do."

Goku: "Ask him."

Goku just pointed to Vegeta. He knew that his saiyan friend could explain it better than he could.

Vegeta: "If it wasn't for the fact that it's the saiyan race that has called this meeting, Kakarot would have gone. Think about it... A low-ranking saiyan staying in the royal palace to represent earth in a galactic peace meeting? It's basically the same thing as saying 'I want to commit suicide!'."

And Goku nodded.

Goku: "There ya go!"

Byakuya: "He's got a point."

Yamamoto: "That is why I have chosen the best candidate for this mission... Toushiro Hitsugaya."

That announcement really got everyones attention! Even Toushiro was a little shocked!

Komamura: "Captain Hitsugaya? Why him, sir? Why not Captain Kuchiki or another person familiar with nobility?"

Yamamoto: "I admit, the thought did cross my mind. But out of all of us, Captain Hitsugaya has the most experience in dealing with saiyans and the fact that he is not influenced by nobility or any other special status means that he won't be distracted by honor or pride."

Yamamoto cast a look at Byakuya when he said that. The Squad 6 captain just looked away unamused and Yamamoto turned his attention to his chosen ambassador.

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya... This is an important and dangerous mission, by far the most important I've ever given you. Can I trust you with this mission?"

Toushiro: "I'll do my best, sir."

Yamamoto: "Good. There is one other thing I wish for you to do while you are there. As you know the war with Sosuke Aizen is approaching. Even with the Z-Fighters and the Substitute Soul Reaper's help, I fear it may not be enough. That is why I want you to see if the saiyans or any other race will assist us in the war. I know it won't be easy so if you fail with that, then I understand."

Toushiro: "I'll see what I can do, Head-Captain."

Yamamoto: "Good, now-"

Vegeta: "Wait a minute!"

Everyone seemed shocked that Vegeta would just interrupt the Head-Captain like that.

Yamamoto: "What is it now?"

Vegeta: "While I approve of the idea of trying to get other planets to aid us in the war against Aizen, I DO NOT approve of sending Toushiro there alone. I know what kind of ambassadors are likely to show up and let me tell you something... Aizen doesn't hold a kindle to the power these guys wield."

Everyone just looked at Vegeta, wondering if he was serious. Goku recognized the looks on their faces.

Goku: "I don't have as much space travel under my belt as Vegeta here, but from what little traveling I have done... I have to agree with him."

Toushiro: "That and all of those bad guys that keep coming to earth like Cooler, Bojack and his goons and Hirudegarn."

Goku looked at the young captain with a weird look for a moment before glancing at Vegeta.

Goku: "Been telling him stories again, huh."

Vegeta: "He has that effect on me."

Kyoraku: "But didn't you just say that your father's never held an ambassador meeting before?"

Vegeta: "I said he's never held one to discuss peace and alliances before. I still vividly remember all of the times when ambassadors came and believe me, they are not the kind you want to insult because it will be the last thing you ever do. There is also the fact of the saiyans themselves. You think I'm temperamental? HA! I am a saint compared to most of the other saiyans!"

Goku: "He is!"

Vegeta: "And I've seen saiyans kill each other just for looking at them funny!"

Goku: "Uh-ho! That just reminds me of that one saiyan! You remember HIM, don't you Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Good god, how could I not!"

For a minute, Toushiro thought they were talking about Coge.

Goku: "A few years ago, close to our battle with Cell, we fought another pure-blood saiyan named Broly and boy was he a mean one! He hated me like no other person before! All because I cried all the time as a baby from what I was told!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot and Broly were born on the same day and they were placed next to each other where Kakarot kept him up from his 24/7 crying, and me too."

Goku: "I kept you up, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I'm five years older than you if you don't count all of the years you've been dead and such. I could hear you almost everywhere!"

Goku: "Did ya ever come to see me?"

Vegeta: "To find out what was making all that racket, yes I did. Who do you think sent your brother to come get you in the first place?"

Goku: "Huh... That explains a lot."

Vegeta: "Honestly... Anyway! What made Broly dangerous was that he was born with a power level of 10'000 at birth which made him the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Goku: "And boy did he fit the bill! He was, by far, the toughest opponent we've ever faced! And when I say tough, I mean tough!"

Vegeta: "Took us three tries to finally kill him for good!"

Hearing all of that sent a chill down Toushiro's spine. It also made Yamamoto rethink his idea.

Yamamoto: "What do you purpose, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Let me go along with Toushiro as his bodyguard."

Goku: "But you told me that you didn't want to go, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "I can change my mind, can't I?"

Goku: "I never said you couldn't!"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes with a groan. Sometimes Goku was painfully innocent and carefree. Toushiro couldn't help but smile at these two friends. Something interesting or amusing always happened when they were around each other.

Vegeta: "I've seen many other ambassadors bring bodyguards before and with me as his bodyguard, I can almost guarantee that no one will want to lay a hand on Toushiro. And since I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, my presence just might be the leverage Toushiro will need to help achieve your plan, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto thought long and hard about the idea, and he approved.

Yamamoto: "Very well. Captain Hitsugaya and Second Lieutenant Vegeta will leave tomorrow morning. For the rest of the day, they are excused from all activities and duties as they prepare to leave."

Toushiro: "Thank you sir. But what about my squad?"

Yamamoto: "I will personally take care of your squad while you are gone."

Toushiro: "Thank you, Head-Captain."

Yamamoto: "And as for you, Second Lieutenant Vegeta... I am entrusting Hitsugaya's well-being to you. If you return without him, you WILL be punished!"

Vegeta: "Like that's nothing new. Don't worry about him. If anyone lays a hand on in the wrong way, I'll brake every bone in their hand... If they're lucky."

Yamamoto: "That is all. Dismissed!"

The meeting was dismissed. The chosen Ambassador for Earth was... Toushiro Hitsugaya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preparing For The Trip**

For the rest of the day, Toushiro and Vegeta packed up for their trip to Planet Vegeta. While Vegeta was calm in his own way, Toushiro was excited. He was going to see Vegeta's home planet and see the saiyan race! His excitement was so overwhelming that he was literally bugging Vegeta with questions.

Toushiro: "So what's Planet Vegeta like? Are there cities? Are there farms? Are there forests and jungles?"

Goku sat on the sofa while he watched them pack. He found it amusing at how many questions Toushiro was asking Vegeta and was amazed at how long of a fuse Vegeta had with the boy. Normally Vegeta would have blown up in someone's face by now. But Goku didn't see the prince's patience lasting much longer.

Vegeta: "I don't remember."

Toushiro: "Is there a palace?"

Vegeta: "I think so-"

Toushiro: "What kind of animals live there? Are there oceans, ponds, lakes, rivers? Is there a-"

And inevitably, Vegeta lost it.

Vegeta: "I was only 5 years old when Frieza destroyed it! I don't remember, Toushiro!... OK!"

A second after he had finished yelling at the young captain, Vegeta realized what he had done.

Vegeta: "Uh... Sorry, Toushiro."

Although a little shaken, Toushiro was unfazed. It wasn't the first time Vegeta had yelled at him and it wasn't going to be the last either.

Toushiro: "It's ok, Vegeta... I did get carried away there."

Goku: "That was, by far, the longest I've ever seen you go before losing it, Vegeta. Well done, man. I'm proud of you."

Goku clapped his hands and Vegeta just glanced at him with his left eyebrow raised before going back to packing. But that was when Goku noticed something about the prince that he'd never noticed before.

Goku: "Hey, Vegeta... Is something wrong with your right eye?"

Vegeta: "It's been like that ever since our first fight."

Goku: "What do you mean?"

Vegeta: "Well ever since that fight the vision in my right eye has always been a tiny bit... Blurry. And that's YOUR fault!"

Goku: "Me! What did I do?"

Vegeta: "Remember how I transformed into a giant ape and at one point I crushed your legs, Kakarot?"

Goku: "Yeah... Still, what did I do!"

Vegeta: "(Pointing to his right eye) You shot me, remember?"

Toushiro looked over at Goku with wide, surprised eyes. He was surprised to hear that Goku had done something like that.

Goku: "Oh... ... Yeah, I remember... ... ... Sorry."

Vegeta: "Hmph. Anyway... Don't you think you should get going, Kakarot? You know, before your wife starts screaming."

Goku looked at Vegeta and the prince looked at him with a serious face. Vegeta's eyes soon roamed over to Toushiro who was oblivious to the saiyan's glance. A second after Goku looked over at Toushiro too, he knew why Vegeta REALLY wanted him to leave.

Goku: "Uh... Yeah. Thanks, Vegeta and good luck Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "See you, Goku."

The young captain had one of his seated officers take Goku home. And as soon as the earth-raised saiyan had left, Toushiro was a little bewildered.

Toushiro: "What did Goku mean by 'good luck'?"

Vegeta turned to his young captain and sat on the sofa. Arms crossed, eyes focused and serious. His body language said it all to Toushiro.

Vegeta: "I want you to listen to me. While I know you can fight and defend yourself pretty well Toushiro, you're going to be around an entire race that evolved specifically to fight and nothing more. A saiyan's enjoyment of fighting is very much like Rangiku's enjoyment of drinking, partying, buying expensive things and all that. This isn't something where you can just go in and expect to be left alone. You may have to fight to prove that you are worthy to be there and among the saiyans. Do you understand?"

Toushiro: "Yeah..."

Vegeta: "Are you confident that you can fight by yourself if you need to? Cause if I help you, they'll all think that you're just hiding behind me and are too weak to defend yourself."

Toushiro: "Yeah I'm confident... I think..."

Vegeta: "Hmm... Well just stay on guard. It's like sending a small number of people who have only just finished their military training into combat in a war that's been going on for a few years. You never know what'll happen."

Toushiro: "Right..."

Vegeta: "There's also the other ambassadors. I'm sure that a number of them will feel insulted that a child is among them. Some will probably think that earth is making fun of them. It's pretty much saying 'we think a child can do much better than an adult'."

Toushiro: "But I'm not a child. You know that."

Vegeta: "Physically you are. You have the appearance of a child, that's why everyone calls you a kid."

Toushiro: "How do I 'look' like a kid? It's 'cause I'm short, isn't it."

Vegeta: "No. You have features that a child has until they start maturing. Like big eyes and a roundness of the face."

Toushiro: "Oh... I guess I owe some people an apology."

Vegeta: "And you are also still a kid maturity-wise too."

Toushiro: "What do you mean?"

Vegeta: "You once told me yourself that your powers haven't fully matured yet. That's not from a lack of training or anything like that. Because your body hasn't fully matured yet, your powers won't be able to mature either. As you get older, your body will be able to withstand more and more."

Toushiro: "So all I need to do is get bigger huh. Maybe I need to sleep more."

Vegeta: "Is that why you sleep so much?"

Toushiro: "Yeah... Children who sleep well, grow well. That's what I've always been told."

Vegeta: "That's... Not true, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "It's not?"

Vegeta: "No... And trust me I know that for a fact!"

Toushiro: "But Momo sleeps a lot and she's taller than me!"

Vegeta: "Isn't she older too?"

Toushiro: "Uh... Yeah, she is. What's that got to do with it?"

Vegeta: "Here's a little heath lesson for you. The average time for a girl to start maturing is between ages 10 to 11 and it usually ends by ages 15 to 17, although this varies between individuals. The average time for a boy to start maturing is between ages 12 to 13 and it usually ends by ages 16 to 18, again this varies between individuals."

Toushiro: "No wonder Momo is taller than me."

Vegeta: "And even if you're within that age range, that doesn't mean you're growing. I was 15 when I suddenly shot up and I reached my maximum height within that same year."

Toushiro: "Until you got your spinosaurus form."

Vegeta: "True."

Toushiro: "How old do I 'look'?"

Vegeta: "12 at least and 13 at most. Don't worry, Toushiro, you'll start growing soon enough and you've got a lot of time. If I'm not mistaken, Ukitake and Kyoraku are 150 plus years old. And old Yamamoto is, what, 2000 some years old? You've got time, don't worry."

Toushiro: "Sure, in 1000 years or so I'll look like some old walking skeleton."

Vegeta: "You better pray he didn't hear that."

Toushiro: "If he can hear at all..."

Vegeta: "You've got a lot of time to grow and a lot of time before you look like Yamamoto. Enjoy your youth while you can, Toushiro. Cause once it's gone, you can't get it back. Trust me, you're wishing you were older now and when you finally are older you'll be wishing that you were young again. Use this time to practice and perfect the skills you have now before attempting new ones and never neglect the basics. All true warriors always brush up on their basics."

Toushiro: "Even you?"

Vegeta: "Even an elite saiyan like me never neglects the basics. Sometimes I have to remind myself of the basics... Especially at my age!"

Vegeta was trying to be funny and it worked. Toushiro just laughed. Even the Prince of All Saiyans had a sense of humor.

Vegeta: "Just try to keep out of trouble while we're there, ok?"

Toushiro: "I'll try, Vegeta. I'll try."

Vegeta: "Good, now... You need to know some of the proper edict while you are amongst my father and the other ambassadors."

Toushiro: "Ok."

Vegeta: "When in the presence of an ambassador or the king, you must stand up straight and proper as if you were in front of Yamamoto himself."

Toushiro: "Got it."

Vegeta: "The next thing is very important. When you are greeting the king, you must bow like this."

Vegeta showed the young captain the bow he must do. It was a normal bow but with his right arm crossing his chest.

Vegeta: "You must do that if you don't want to set the king off and, trust me, that won't be pretty."

For the rest of the day, Vegeta taught Toushiro the things he needed to know before dealing with the ambassadors and the saiyans. They went to bed early in order to wake up early. It was still very dark when they got up and finished packing. Once they were ready, they both went to Capsule Corp, picking up a Gigai for Toushiro on the way. It was still dark when they arrived at Capsule Corp, with a hint of the sunrise just beginning to appear.

Toushiro: "I've never been on a ship before."

Vegeta: "Oh boy... This is going to be a long ride."

Toushiro: "Very funny."

Vegeta chuckled as they entered his home. Bulma was already up and finishing the preparations for their trip. The ship they were going to use was much like the one Goku took to Namek, only much smaller.

Vegeta: "It's a little smaller than what you usually make 'em as, Bulma."

Bulma: "Well this one is built with a little more speed in mind."

Vegeta: "Good. This is one meeting you don't want to be late for. If you're late, you're dead."

Bulma: "That's what I figured. I'm almost done, boys."

Twenty minutes later and Bulma was done. The ship was ready to take off. While Toushiro sated his curiosity by exploring the small ship, Bulma ran over the controls with Vegeta. Once the goodbyes were said, Vegeta started the ship up and they were off. The ship was faster. Within a minute of taking off, they were out of earth's atmosphere. When they were, Toushiro got a shock.

Toushiro: "Whoa! What the?"

He was floating out of his seat. The only thing keeping him there was his seatbelt.

Vegeta: "That's the zero gravity. Hang on."

A second later and Vegeta turned the artificial gravity on. Toushiro fell back into his seat.

Toushiro: "That was cool!"

Vegeta: "Again... This is going to be a loooonnng trip."

With this ship, it was going to take them only a day to reach their destination. For the whole day, Vegeta did some mild training while Toushiro just looked out the window, asking a question every now and then. After a day in space, they were less than 30 minutes away from arriving at Planet Vegeta. Toushiro was still looking out the window. First he was the youngest Soul Reaper ever to obtain the rank of captain but now he was the first Soul Reaper to ever go into space. It was all almost overwhelming to take in! But soon his attention turned to his second lieutenant when Vegeta sighed unhappily.

Toushiro: "What's wrong, Vegeta? I thought you'd be happy to visit your old home planet?"

Vegeta: "It's not that, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "What is it then?"

Vegeta: "My father."

Toushiro: "Your father?"

Vegeta: "The only thing my father and I have in common is our physical appearance. Other then that, we are complete opposites. If there is something he wants, he will go to unbelievable extremes to get what he wants. Extremes that I wouldn't even consider THINKING of doing. ... ... I'm almost positive that the second he sees me, he'll try to get me to take over as the new king."

Toushiro suddenly got a horrible sick feeling in his heart. He hadn't considered that. Vegeta looked over at his young captain and saw how uneasy he was and decided to put him at ease.

Vegeta: "Don't worry, Toushiro. I have no intention on becoming the new king. I gave up my title as 'prince' a long time ago."

The young captain looked up at Vegeta and saw the saiyan smiling at him, and that put him at ease.

Vegeta: "I wouldn't give up the life I have on earth for anything... Not even for immortality."

Toushiro smiled as he crawled over and snuggled against Vegeta. The boy then closed his eyes to rest before they arrived. Vegeta only watched the boy for a few minutes before gazing back out into the black void outside. He then smiled at himself for what he had just said. Toushiro would never know how symbolic those words were, for it was the possible promise of immortality that had brought Vegeta to earth in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arriving**

Vegeta and Toushiro finally made it to Planet Vegeta.

Vegeta: "There it is, Toushiro."

Toushiro looked out the window and gazed at the planet. It was different shades of red and yellow unlike earths sapphire/turquoise color.

Toushiro: "So that's Planet Vegeta? It looks a lot different from earth."

Vegeta: "It's very different from earth. Just to warn you, the gravity here is ten times stronger than earths. It won't affect me but it might affect you. Although how much I can't be sure."

Toushiro: "Why's that?"

Vegeta: "Because you're smaller than me. It might not affect you as much."

They soon began to land. As they did, Toushiro noticed a number of other ships landing or have just landed too. Those who have already landed, were stepping out of their ships already. They didn't look like him or Vegeta, so they were surely the other ambassadors. Finally, their ship landed. Toushiro didn't waste a second in getting up and stretching.

Vegeta: "Just to let you know, captain... I don't want anyone to recognize me just yet so I'll be keeping a low profile."

Toushiro: "I understand."

Vegeta opened the door and they were greeted by a saiyan servant.

Servant: "Welcome to Planet Vegeta! Which one of you is the ambassador?"

Toushiro: "I am."

Servant: "Your name and race please, and of which planet are you?"

Toushiro: "Toushiro Hitsugaya, Soul Reaper, and I am representing Earth."

The saiyan was looking at a list he had.

Servant: "Earth... Ah, yes! You're on the list. I assume this man here is your bodyguard?"

Toushiro: "Yes."

Servant: "His name and race?"

Toushiro looked at Vegeta. The prince hadn't thought of what to do about that. Fortunately, his young captain thought of a quick excuse.

Toushiro: "Uh... He doesn't want anyone to know his name or race. You know... One of those very secretive types."

Servant: "Those kind make the best bodyguards... Ok then! Please, join the other ambassadors. We will take you to the King in a few minutes."

The saiyan servant left and a few others went to collect their luggage. Toushiro and Vegeta joined the other ambassadors and bodyguards as they all talked to each other while waiting. The young captain looked around.

Toushiro: "Recognize anyone, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked around at the other ambassadors. Out of all 12 ambassadors, the prince only recognized two of them.

Vegeta: "Only two of them and, of course, they're the two I was most concerned about you meeting."

Toushiro looked at the two Vegeta was pointing at. The first one was a big red reptile looking creature. He looked like an iguana, only dark red with bright red hair running down from its head to its neck.

Vegeta: "That is Salmu, of the Iguanians. His kind have a nasty reputation. So nasty that I really can't tell you without scaring you."

Toushiro gulped. Then, he looked at the other one. A tall black creature with bright yellow hair and a long snout with a small horn at the end. He looked similar to a dragon.

Vegeta: "And that's Ebebu, of the Ses race. Their ancestors were dragon like creatures. Like Salmu, Ebebu has a nasty reputation too. In fact they both actually work together. They both are bounty hunters but they don't hunt for money. They hunt for sport and have been known to chase their targets until the target dies from exhaustion. A nasty way to go."

Toushiro gulped again.

Toushiro: "Have you ever been chased by them?"

Vegeta: "No, I haven't. Cause if I had, I wouldn't be here right now. They've never lost a bounty. Frieza used to hire them now and again. It's ok if you're scared of them, Toushiro. Even seeing them now still sends a slight chill down my spine."

If Vegeta was still a little intimidated by them, even as an adult, then they were truly a pair to watch out for. Just then, a saiyan guard came out.

Guard: "All ambassadors and bodyguards please stay together and follow me! The King will see you now!"

The palace doors opened and everyone was escorted inside. After a fair walk from the ships, they arrived. The throne room was huge and all of the servants and guards were standing along the sides. A long red carpet stretched down to the back where the throne sat. Looking at the throne, Toushiro saw him. A man that looked identical to Vegeta, only with a beard. There was no doubt that he was the king.

Servant: "Your majesty... The Ambassadors have arrived."

King Vegeta: "Bring them forth."

The servant then started to call the ambassadors individually to greet the king. Toushiro was the last to be called.

Servant: "And finally... The Earth Ambassador, Toushiro Hitsugaya the Soul Reaper and his bodyguard!"

Nervously, Toushiro began his walk down the carpet to greet the king. As he walked, he glimpsed over the crowd of other ambassadors as they stared at him. He could hear them whispering at each other. Sure enough, Vegeta had been right. They did not like the idea that a 'kid' had been sent to represent his planet.

"Is this a joke?"

"What's the big idea?"

"They sent a child?"

"I've seen some pathetic things in my life, but this takes the cake."

Salmu: "How insulting!"

Ebebu: "They've got some nerve sending a child to do a warriors work!"

"At least his bodyguard looks like he's been in some battles."

Vegeta had been keeping his face from the view of his father. Finally, Toushiro stopped in front of the king. As the king watched him carefully, Toushiro greeted the royal saiyan.

Toushiro: "King Vegeta. I am honored to be here before you."

Unfortunately, Toushiro forgot to do one tiny thing in his greeting and the king became angry.

King Vegeta: "You say you are honored and yet you do not bow before me! You insult me!"

Toushiro glanced up in horror as King Vegeta jumped up and stormed over to the boy with his hand ready to do harm! But then suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed hold of the kings arm and held on tight! Everyone in the room gasped when they saw that it was Toushiro's 'bodyguard' and even more so when they saw his face. Ironically, King Vegeta didn't realize who it was. He didn't recognize his own son!

King Vegeta: "How dare you, you worthless bodyguard!"

Vegeta: "Well this 'worthless bodyguard' is doing is what he promised he'd do!"

Toushiro hid behind Vegeta as he and the king glared at each other. The boy could hear his second lieutenant growling at his own father.

King Vegeta: "I fear no one! Not now, not ever!"

Vegeta: "Doesn't sound like the same man who just handed over his own SON to Frieza as if he were nothing!"

King Vegeta seemed horrified that this man had just said that!

King Vegeta: "That happened a long time ago! How could you possibly know.. About... My... ..."

And then it clicked into place. The king looked at his son in utter shock, but Vegeta continued to give the same angry look at his father.

King Vegeta: "My son!"

The other ambassadors all gasped at the news. The 'bodyguard' was the king's son!

Ebebu: "Well, this just got interesting. Wouldn't you say, Salmu?"

Salmu: "This could make things a lot more interesting for us, but it could also make things a lot harder for us too. We'll have to wait and see how things play out before me make our move."

Ebebu: "Agreed."

The prince continued to glare at his father. Of course, King Vegeta failed to notice his son's evil glare.

King Vegeta: "Vegeta... My son! You're alive! Forgive me, I didn't recognize you. You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

Vegeta: "Yeah, about 50 years ago."

King Vegeta: "And you've become a great warrior haven't you!"

Vegeta: "I'm not answering that."

The awkward moment fortunately came to an end.

Servant: "My lord. I hate to interrupt but it's getting late and dinner will be ready in an hour and a half."

King Vegeta: "Oh uh yes, of course. Please show our guests to their rooms. Make yourselves comfortable while you are here! A servant will be by shortly to escort you to the royal dinning hall!"

And with that, a saiyan escorted an ambassador off to a room. But as Vegeta began to follow Toushiro, King Vegeta stopped him.

King Vegeta: "Wait, my son! Please, come with me. I'll have a room prepared for you next to mine!"

Vegeta: "No thanks. I'll stay with Toushiro."

And Vegeta followed Toushiro as they were escorted by a servant to their room.

Servant: "Here you are, Mr. Hitsugaya. And welcome home, my prince."

Vegeta: "Whatever."

Toushiro: "Thank you, uh..."

Servant: "My name is Tomack, and I will be your personal servant during your stay here. If you need anything else, just give me a call. I'll be back in an hour to escort you to dinner."

Toushiro: "Thanks, Tomack."

Tomack left and Toushiro closed the door behind him. The young boy then looked around the room. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He felt like he was standing in a kings bedroom back on earth. Toushiro could only imagine what the king's bedroom here looked like if this was just a VIP guest room. There were two beds, but they both could hold two people in them each. A giant window that faced the streets outside. All of the necessities were there and then some. Their luggage was set right next to the beds and Toushiro checked to make sure it was theirs, and they were. With dinner in an hour, the young captain decided to unpack. They were, after all, going to be staying here for a week at least. As Toushiro was unpacking his things, he couldn't help but continue to think about the way Vegeta behaved towards his father.

Toushiro: "Hey Vegeta, can I ask you something?"

Vegeta: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "What exactly did your father do to make you so angry at him?"

Vegeta: "Well, remember when you and I first met and how I was telling you all about saiyans and about how Frieza took me as his slave?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. You said that your father tried to rescue you but was killed by Frieza."

Vegeta: "Well that part's true but I left out something. Frieza didn't just take me... My father gave me to Frieza."

Toushiro: "He gave you to Frieza!"

Vegeta: "Mhm. Although I don't know what circumstances led to it, it makes me feel so betrayed that my own father would just hand me over without hesitation!"

Toushiro: "No wonder. I wouldn't like that either."

Just as they were finished unpacking, Tomack returned and escorted them to the dinning hall where all of the ambassadors and their bodyguards could feast next to the king. Toushiro and Vegeta sat at the far end of the table, away from the king. The young captain wanted to sit at the very end cause he felt very insecure, even with Vegeta there to protect him. Some of the other ambassadors still gave the young captain some nasty looks, particularly, Salmu and Ebebu. Those two were scaring Toushiro the most. After dinner, they all returned to their rooms to rest. Tomorrow was the first day of work for the ambassadors.


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Meeting**

Morning on Planet Vegeta. Toushiro awoke groggy from his sleep, only to see Vegeta already up.

Vegeta: "Get up. It's time for your first meeting."

Toushiro: "Oh joy."

Toushiro slowly got out of bed and eventually got himself ready. He wore his captains outfit so as to identify himself. He didn't have a choice really. All of the ambassadors were suppose to ware the traditional attire of their home planet. Makes it easier to identify who was who and from where. Breakfast was brought to them in their rooms but Toushiro didn't really have an appetite right now.

Vegeta: "You should eat, Toushiro. You'll need your strength."

Toushiro: "I'm not very hungry right now, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "What's the matter? Home sick already?"

Toushiro: "No, that's not it. I just feel so insecure here. It makes me nervous."

The prince stopped eating and looked at the boy. He knew that Toushiro didn't feel very safe here, but he had no idea that the boy felt THIS unsafe.

Toushiro: "I feel so out of place here. Nearly all of the other ambassadors keep giving me these glares. And Salmu and Ebebu... They're the worst. Every time I look at them, they give me these nasty glares. Almost like they want to hurt me or something..."

Vegeta: "... ..."

Toushiro: "And then there's your father. It's my first day here and I'm already treading on thin ice with him."

Vegeta: "... ..."

Toushiro: "I just feel alone here."

Vegeta just watched as Toushiro tried to make himself eat. His first day and he's already overwhelmed. To be honest, the saiyan knew that eventually the boy'd get overwhelmed from everything here, but so soon? Toushiro maybe a prodigy and mature for his age, but he was experiencing a lot of new things all at once. Vegeta suddenly smiled to himself and got up from his seat.

Vegeta: "Wait here... I got a surprise for you."

Toushiro watched as the saiyan prince walked of with a new set of clothes he had dug out. A moment later and Toushiro smiled in shock and surprise. Vegeta stepped out waring a custom made Soul Reaper outfit! It was a normal Soul Reaper uniform waist up, but the other half was different. Unlike the loose garments that Toushiro wore, the part below the waist was more 'tight' so that Vegeta wouldn't have any problems running or fighting.

Vegeta: "Well?... What do you think? I had it custom made for me."

Toushiro: "Wow! I didn't know you had that! You look like a real Soul Reaper now!"

Vegeta: "See... You're not alone here."

Now Toushiro knew why Vegeta changed into his new uniform. To show the young captain that he wasn't as alone as he things he is.

Vegeta: "And don't get used to this, Toushiro! I'm not going to ware this all the time until I'm dead. Got it?"

Toushiro: "Ha heh, yes sir."

Vegeta: "Good, now eat."

The young captain seemed to feel better now as he started eating again. Vegeta decided to keep the Soul Reaper outfit on for the day so that Toushiro feels comfortable... And to spite his father. Finally, it was time to head to the meeting room. Tomack asked if they wanted him to escort them but Vegeta said that he knew where to go. Toushiro followed Vegeta up until they were just one corner away from the meeting room. That was when the prince told the young captain to walk in front of him. When they turned the corner, they saw that most of the ambassadors and their bodyguards were already there. Only a few were still missing. Everyone stood and waited as the remaining guests arrived. Then, the king himself arrived. When he saw Vegeta in the Soul Reaper uniform, he hissed in disapproval. Once he was at the door, he turned around to face all of the ambassadors.

King Vegeta: "Welcome all. I hope you all had a comfortable nights rest and a great meal this morning. Now... Let us get down to business. Ambassadors, please, follow me."

As the king walked into the meeting room, all of the other ambassadors followed him in, except for Toushiro. The boy had noticed that all of the other bodyguards were staying outside in the aisle and he quickly looked over at Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Sorry Toushiro, but bodyguards are not allowed inside."

Toushiro: "But..."

Toushiro looked inside the room as everyone were slowly getting ready for their first meeting. The child prodigy was extremely nervous about being on his own in there as many of the other ambassadors were still angry about a child being amongst them. Plus, he had no idea as to what he was suppose to do in there! And then there was Salmu and Ebebu! Those two were the ones that Toushiro was really scared of for they had both casted him murderous looks every time the boy looked at them! Vegeta knew what was scaring his young captain and quickly eased him.

Vegeta: "It's ok. If you get into any trouble, just yell for me. I'll be right out here."

Toushiro nodded before slowly walking into the meeting room alone. The doors were closing behind him and he looked back at Vegeta before the doors closed. That was it. He was on his own now.

King Vegeta: "Please take your seat, Earth Ambassador."

Toushiro did what he was told and sat down in his seat. After he did, he slowly looked around the table. All of the other ambassadors were staring at him with cold, judging eyes as saiyan servants attended to the guests and their king. The young captain slumped down into his chair a little, feeling completely insecure!

King Vegeta: "Now then... Let us start by introducing ourselves."

One by one the ambassadors all introduced themselves to the others. Toushiro tried to pay attention, but Salmu kept giving him the evil eye.

King Vegeta: "And now, Earth Ambassador... Please introduce yourself."

The whole room went quiet. All eyes stared at the Soul Reaper with cold eyes. Toushiro was trying his hardest to keep his shaking, fear struck body under control. Somehow... He managed to force himself to speak.

Toushiro: "Uh ok... I-I'm-"

Salmu: "Stand up runt!"

Ebebu: "Were you not paying attention to the real ambassadors, boy!"

Toushiro wanted to say something to Ebebu, but he was too scared. So the boy stood up and introduced himself as best as he could.

Toushiro: "M-My name's Toushiro Hitsugaya and I-I'm the.. The Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Toushiro waited for the king to say something as he panted nervously. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the saiyan king looked over him. There was a look in his eyes, one that Vegeta seemed to share as he had the same look whenever he was deep in thought. Just then...

King Vegeta: "Tell us... What are you exactly?"

The moment the king spoke to him, Toushiro felt like his heart was going to stop. He did his best to answer the king, not wanting to upset him again.

Toushiro: "Uh... I'm a Soul Reaper, also known as a 'Death God' to some. We are souls that have supernatural powers and cannot be seen by most living beings unless they have high spiritual awareness. The only reason why you can see me right now is because I'm in an artificial body that we call a Gigai."

King Vegeta: "What does a 'Soul Reaper' do?"

The young captain knew that the king would take some serious interest in him once he had discovered that Vegeta was with him.

Toushiro: "Soul Reapers are the personification of death. Our job is to send spirits to the Soul Society, or the afterlife, in order to maintain a balance of souls between it and the material world, and to exorcise evil spirits. Because of these duties, Soul Reapers possess supernatural abilities."

King Vegeta: "What is a 'Soul Reapers' main weapon?"

Toushiro hesitated in answering that question. He didn't feel comfortable about having to tell everyone, especially Salmu, Ebebu and King Vegeta, what his primary way of attack and defense was... But he had to.

Toushiro: "Our primary weapon is our swords which are called Zanpakuto. Each Soul Reaper carries a Zanpakuto, and each Zanpakuto is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Soul Reaper's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakuto's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Soul Reaper who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's. Normally, the Zanpakuto spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own 'inner world', created within the minds of the Soul Reaper who wield them. As such, each of our inner world is drastically different from another's and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakuto's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though we can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation."

King Vegeta: "Is the sword you have tied onto your back, your 'Zanpakuto'?"

Toushiro: "Y-Yes sir."

King Vegeta: "And what is your power?"

Toushiro: "Uh... Must I answer, your majesty?"

King Vegeta: "Yes."

Toushiro had to be given credit for trying at least.

Toushiro: "Uh... Ice, sir... I wield the strongest ice-element Zanpakuto."

After he finished his answer, Toushiro cast a quick glance over at the other ambassadors. Salmu and Ebebu were looking at each other. Whatever they were thinking, Toushiro knew that it wasn't good. Then the king looked at the boy with a very serious face and Toushiro accidentally spoke to Vegeta's father without permission.

Toushiro: "Did I say something wrong, your majesty?"

King Vegeta: "No but there is something that I want you to tell me... And that is... What is my son to you?"

Toushiro knew that eventually the king would ask him about Vegeta, but he was hoping that it would have been later.

Toushiro: "He's my second lieutenant. But he's more than that... He's my best, best friend! My whole life's been changed by him. No matter what he's always there, ready to lend me his strength and wisdom at a moments notice. If I need someone to talk to, he's right there and ready to listen. If I need guidance, he'll show me the right path. If I'm in danger, he's right there in a heart beat and ready to defend me! ... ... And if I feel scared or lonely... He'll let me snuggle up against him until I feel better. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I were to lose Vegeta."

Just then the king shot up to his feet in a rage!

King Vegeta: "You have no right in addressing a prince that way! You should be calling him 'Prince Vegeta'! And why isn't he a 'captain'! The rank of 'lieutenant' is insulting!"

As the king moved towards Toushiro, a number of the ambassadors also joined in. They all started to try and corner Toushiro against the wall but, fortunately for Toushiro, they were all next to the doors and just as Toushiro started backing away, the doors came flying open! A servant came in with some news for the ambassadors!

Servant: "I beg your pardon, your majesty, but there is an issue that needs you and the ambassadors attention right away!"

King Vegeta: "What is it?"

Servant: "My lord, Prince Vegeta has just informed me that all of the bodyguards are in a huge fight! We did everything we could but we can't stop them!"

At that moment, Vegeta came walking in and stood between his father and the ambassadors and Toushiro.

King Vegeta: "This meeting is over for now! Everyone, come with me!"

And just like that, all of the ambassadors followed the king and servant to where the fight between all of the bodyguards was going on. Vegeta and Toushiro were the only ones who didn't follow. The young captain looked up at Vegeta in confusion. Just then, the saiyan prince looked over at him with a smile and winked at his captain! A smile slowly formed as Toushiro began to realize what had happened. Vegeta had heard what was going on inside the room and somehow had gotten all of the bodyguards to start fighting!

Vegeta: "You ok?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, I am... Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Come on, you've had a rough day. Let's head back to our room."

Toushiro: "Sounds great... And when we get there, could you explain to me what I'm suppose to do at these meetings?"

Vegeta: "Deal."

And they headed back to their room alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**In The Streets**

The next day came and things went a lot more smoothly for Toushiro. After Vegeta had explained to him a little more about what an ambassador is suppose to do at meetings, and how to avoid insulting the king, the young captain's confidence was back to normal. The fact that he was more relaxed at the meeting made some of the other ambassadors more accepting of him. That... And his gutsy attitude.

"What happens to those who call you a 'kid', kid?"

Toushiro: "You wanna find out, pal?"

7 of the 12 ambassadors were starting to like Toushiro for that, saying that he was respectfully brave for his age. The young captain knew just how far he could push his luck with most of the ambassadors, but Salmu and Ebebu still gave him the chills. Something about them just made him uneasy. It was almost as if they were up to something. The meeting soon ended and all of the ambassadors left to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. As Toushiro sat in his room, he looked out the window with a sigh.

Toushiro: "God it's boring here. I'm either in a room full of people that don't take me seriously or I'm here! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Vegeta: "What did you have in mind?"

Toushiro: "Well..."

The young captain gazed out the window and down at the streets outside the palace walls. Vegeta saw his captains longing gaze out at the streets and smiled.

Vegeta: "... You want to go out in the streets, right?"

Toushiro: "Well, yeah... I mean... Can we do that?"

Vegeta just looked at his captain with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Vegeta: "Well of course! I'm the prince, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Toushiro: "But won't your father disapprove?"

Vegeta: "I'm a grown man, and since he's been dead for so long... I'm actually older then him now. Ain't that sad?"

Toushiro couldn't help but laugh. The boy followed the prince out of the palace and into the streets. It looked like a normal busy small city and market place, only with saiyans and other aliens. Toushiro noticed that all of the saiyans wore these strange things around their bodies that were of different design and colors. The king wore the same thing too, but with a cape attached.

Toushiro: "What are those things that everyone's warring, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Oh that's Battle Armor. All saiyans ware them and so do many other races."

Toushiro: "Did you ever ware it?"

Vegeta: "Many times, Toushiro. In fact, you've seen me in it, albeit not the real me."

Toushiro: "What?"

Vegeta: "Do you remember the outfit that past version of me wore during the Cell Games? And during the battle with Frieza? Those were different versions of Battle Armor. I stopped warring it after the battle with Cell."

Toushiro: "Do they work?"

Vegeta: "Oh yes! Trust me, they work! Uh... Wait a sec."

Vegeta stopped and held his hand out in front of Toushiro. A second after they stopped, a saiyan was thrown clear across the road by another saiyan. When the path was clear, they moved on.

Toushiro: "Wow. Good timing."

Vegeta: "Thank you."

After they both walked around for a while, Toushiro started to get thirsty. Conveniently, there was a bar just up ahead.

Vegeta: "Let's stop in here and get a drink. I could go for a glass of water myself."

The prince gagged from the heat of the planet before he and his young captain walked in. The place was full of saiyans partying and drinking. The place was as loud as a sport bar during a sporting event. The only seats open were those at the actual bar. As they both took a seat, the crowd noticed something odd. Only moments after taking a seat, a saiyan came up to them. He was the bartender and possibly owner of the place.

Bartender Saiyan: "What will you boys have?"

Vegeta: "Just water, please."

The bartender fetched the saiyan and Soul Reaper both a glass of water. As he drank, Toushiro got an uneasy feeling. He peeked over his shoulders and saw that nearly all of the saiyans in the bar were staring at him. Needless to say, the boy felt a little uneasy.

Toushiro: "Why are they all looking at me like that, Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned around and saw the on-lookers staring at the young captain. He quickly fixed that.

Vegeta: "Is there a problem?"

Considering that Vegeta was 10x more muscular then any other saiyan on the planet, it didn't matter if people didn't know that he was the prince... He got plenty of respect without them knowing that! All of the saiyans went back to what they were doing before Vegeta and Toushiro had walked in. Once no one was looking at them, Vegeta turned back to Toushiro.

Vegeta: "They were looking at you because the color white, and hair are never seen together on this planet."

Toushiro: "Somehow I'm not surprised at that reason."

Vegeta: "So how'd todays meeting go?"

Toushiro: "It was a lot smoother than yesterdays. I think some of the other ambassadors are starting to like me. But Salmu and Ebebu... They still give me the creeps."

Vegeta: "They do have that effect on people."

Toushiro: "And your father is still giving me his B.S over you being my second lieutenant and not a captain."

Vegeta: "Ha! Why am I not surprised? Just let him talk. Eventually he'll see that his bitching isn't going to change anything. Maybe."

Toushiro: "Ha ha ha ha! I loved how you just said 'maybe'!"

And Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle as well. After a few minutes chilling at the bar, Vegeta decided that it was time to get going.

Vegeta: "Ready?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. We heading back?"

Vegeta only nodded before saying that by the time they get back, it would be getting dark. The prince paid the bartender and the two were just about to leave when they were blocked by a very much drunken saiyan.

Drunk Saiyan: "Hey! Where do ya think your goin'?"

Vegeta: "Home. I suggest you do the same, sir. You've clearly have had enough to drink."

Vegeta wrinkled his nose after smelling the warriors breath. The saiyan prince was never much a drinker and the smell of alcohol always made him sick.

Drunk Saiyan: "I'll tell you when I've had enough, pal!"

Then the drunk saiyan took a swing at Vegeta who only had to lean his head back to dodge it. Seeing the saiyan take a swing at Vegeta made the bartender angry.

Bartender Saiyan: "No fighting in here! If you want to fight, take it outside!"

The drunken saiyan stumbled with just a step. It was clear that he had had way too many. But then he set his sights on Toushiro.

Drunk Saiyan: "What the hell are you looking at, boy?"

The drunk took aim at the young captain. At mid-swing, Vegeta latched onto the saiyan's arm and pushed him away from them. This only agitated the drunk even more and he came running at them! Vegeta grabbed the saiyan's armor and lifted him off of the ground.

Bartender Saiyan: "I said no fighting in here!"

But the rest of the saiyans in the bar continued to shout 'fight!' at them. The prince looked down at Toushiro with a grin.

Vegeta: "Let's take this outside where our 'friend' here can get some fresh air."

Toushiro chuckled as he followed Vegeta outside. Nearly all of the other saiyans inside followed them out as well. Outside on the streets, Vegeta tossed the drunk to the ground and stood above him.

Vegeta: "Stay there and you won't get hurt."

Of course the saiyan didn't listen. He got up and went for Vegeta again but the prince had had enough and punched the saiyan in the face, holding back nearly all of his strength. The drunk saiyan fell to the ground and stayed there. Vegeta turned over to the crowd that had followed them outside, knowing that somewhere in the group the drunk's friends were there.

Vegeta: "I knocked him out cold. Someone should take him home where he can sleep this off."

And with that, Vegeta started back towards the palace with Toushiro right next to him. They both looked back once to see if someone was taking care of the knocked out man and sure enough, two other saiyans were picking him up.

Vegeta: "So aside from that, what do you think?"

Toushiro: "It's not a bad place but... I don't think it's a good idea to wander around alone."

Vegeta: "I'm glad you think that because I was going to say that I don't want you wandering around alone."

Toushiro: "Do you think that any of them have even the slightest idea that you're the prince?"

Vegeta: "No but let me change that."

Vegeta turned around and shouted at the group.

Vegeta: "Hey! Next time, think twice about picking a fight with the prince! You'll live longer that way!"

Toushiro burst out laughing as the whole crowd from the bar realized who that man was.

"Oh... Dear... God..."

"That was the prince!"

Bartender Saiyan: "No wonder he gave me a nice tip."

As the crowd tried to register the news, Vegeta and Toushiro returned to the palace. The next two days came by and everything went smoothly. Toushiro didn't have any problems at all. But that night, Toushiro awoke in the middle of the night and decided to take a little walk around the palace to help him fall back asleep. As he turned a corner, he gasped as he stared right into the glowing bright yellow eyes of Salmu!

Salmu: "Out for a little stroll, are we?"

The Iguanian grabbed Toushiro and shoved him against the wall! Those massive hands pressed against the boy's chest as he anchored him. Toushiro struggled to get free but Salmu had a firm hold on him.

Salmu: "It's a little past your bedtime, isn't it brat?"

Toushiro: "Ugh! Let me go!"

Salmu: "So what? So you can tell the king's son what you saw here?"

Toushiro: "I-I didn't see anything! I swear!"

Salmu hissed a growl as he brought his head closer to Toushiro. The Iguanian was starting to press harder against the young captain's chest to the point where it was starting to hurt.

Salmu: "Lier."

Salmu pushed against the boy's chest with enough force to make the wall crack! Toushiro looked right into Salmu's eyes and saw a look of murder in them. There was a real possibility that Salmu was going to kill him at any moment! But then...

Ebebu: "Salmu!"

Salmu: "Huh?"

Ebebu: "... Let him go..."

The Iguanian slowly lowered Toushiro to the floor, never taking his eyes off of Ebebu.

Ebebu: "We've come too far just for you to ruin it now! The last thing we need is to have you murder that boy and send the saiyan prince into a rage! I promise you'll get your chance, but you must have patience!"

Salmu released Toushiro and retreated back into the darkness with Ebebu, but not before he struck to Soul Reaper across the face with his tail! Toushiro was hit with such force that he was knocked back against the wall again and knocked out cold. The two left the boy in the hallway, with a concussion and a bleeding head wound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of One Mess And Into Another**

Morning...

Vegeta: "Toushiro? Where is he?"

Vegeta was walking up and down all of the hallways looking for Toushiro. The prince asked around but nothing. No one had seen him since last night. An hour went by and still no sign of him. Some of the others ambassadors started assisting in the search too, wondering what had happened to the gutsy kid they've come to respect. Even the king helped and sent some of the servants to assist in the search for the missing Soul Reaper, hoping to please his son. The whole palace was being searched now. Thirty minutes went by and Vegeta was growing increasingly more and more frantic! One of the ambassador's was walking down a hallway when they saw it. A body laying on the floor... And it had white hair.

"I found him!"

Everyone heard the ambassador and ran to them. King Vegeta was one of the first to arrive on the scene and quickly discovered that it was Toushiro. The boy was lying on the floor, out cold and with a bad cut on his head. The bleeding had stopped during the night, but not before he had lost a handful of blood.

King Vegeta: "Stand back! You! Get me the doctor, now!"

Servant: "Yes sir!"

The servant ran off to get the doctor as the rest of the search party came. The king was checking the boy when Vegeta finally arrived. The second he saw the scene, Vegeta misread his father's actions and drove him back with a snarl! The king wisely backed off and gave Vegeta plenty of room. With his father out of the way, Vegeta turned his attention to his captain.

Vegeta: "Toushiro... Toushiro, answer me!"

A few tense seconds went by until...

Toushiro: "... ... *moaning* ... Ve... ge... ta..."

The doctor arrived and quickly went to work examining the boy.

Doctor: "This boy is in shock! We must get him medical attention now!"

The doctor and some of his men took the Soul Reaper to the hospital wing. Vegeta followed behind, but not before giving his father a warning under false accusations.

Vegeta: "Touch him again and I will make you regret it!"

And the prince bolted off towards the hospital wing of the palace. Although he had accused his father of doing this, he was right in his worry about him being around Toushiro. When Vegeta arrived at the medical room, he was told that he couldn't go in until the doctor was finished. So the saiyan prince was forced to wait, and it was a long wait. 15 minutes later and the doctor came out to see the prince.

Vegeta: "Well?"

Doctor: "He'll be fine but he must rest for a day or two. We managed to get him out of the shock state and the wound on his head is minor. But he has suffered a concussion from a blow to the head. So he cannot do anything that would over exert him for a while."

After that, Vegeta was aloud to see him. The prince walked into the room quietly and approached the bed. Toushiro was laying in the bed and was deep asleep. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and had all of the typical hospital gear on him. The saiyan went right up to the the head of the bed and called out to Toushiro.

Vegeta: "Toushiro... Toushiro... It's me."

Almost a minute went by when eyelids slowly opened up to reveal those teal/turquoise orbs. The young captain weakly looked over at Vegeta and tried to smile when he finally saw him.

Toushiro: "Ve... geta..."

Vegeta: "Easy there, Toushiro. Don't over do it."

Toushiro: "What... happened?..."

Vegeta: "You've suffered a concussion so you must rest. I need you to tell me who did this to you. Was it my father?"

Toushiro: "No..."

Vegeta could see that he was telling the truth, even as the young captain was loosing the battle to stay awake.

Vegeta: "If my father didn't do it, then... Who did?"

Who was brave enough to risk evoking the saiyan prince's fury by hurting Toushiro on this planet?

Toushiro: "It... Was..."

Vegeta leaned closer to hear what Toushiro was trying to say. He only got a few syllables before Toushiro fell asleep. But there was no mistaking what he was trying to say, and the prince snarled at the thought.

Vegeta: *So... An ambassador is responsible.*

Vegeta summoned some guards to the room. Although he is here as a bodyguard, he was still the saiyan prince... And he was going to take advantage of that.

Vegeta: "Kill anyone who tries to enter except for me and the head doctor. Understood?"

Guards: "Yes sir!"

The guards stood by the door as they were instructed. If anyone tried to get in except for Vegeta or the head doctor, they were to be killed on sight, ambassador or not. While Toushiro rested, his second lieutenant went to confront the ambassadors and his father. When he found them, he made his rage clear with a roar. All eyes locked onto the prince.

Vegeta: "So... One of you has the guts to lay a hand on Toushiro, huh? When I find out who did... I'll kill you on the spot! And I'll make it painful..."

Many of the ambassadors shivered at how Vegeta had said that. Although he had given his warning, Vegeta had a lot of anger that he needed to release. Not only to release his anger but to show everyone how serious he was with his threat, the prince took it all out of the metal doors! One was crushed beyond repair and the second one had giant gouges on it from one side to the other from just a swipe of Vegeta's hand. After releasing his anger, Vegeta just left. Salmu and Ebebu decided to keep a low profile for a while. While Toushiro recovered in the hospital, the ambassador meetings were postponed. The whole time Vegeta stayed close to his captain. The guards outside were the first line of defense, Vegeta was the last. Finally... After two days of resting, Toushiro was back on his feet.

Toushiro: "I can't really remember who it was that struck me... But I know that it was another ambassador."

Vegeta: "That concussion has given you a mild case of amnesia. But it's short-term so it's only a matter of time before it all comes back to you."

The doctor came in to give Toushiro a good check over. The Soul Reaper was given the a-okay. He could leave now. Needles to say, Toushiro was relieved that he could now get out of bed. He's had enough sleep for a while. He was constantly stretching as he walked back to his room with Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Easy. You don't wanna over do it."

Toushiro: "I'm fine, Vegeta."

When they got to their room, they found Tomack and at least 3 of the ambassadors waiting to greet them. The prince could tell by how they congratulated Toushiro on his recovery that these 3 were not the ones responsible. The next day and the ambassador meeting was back on.

King Vegeta: "Let me be the first to say welcome back to our Earth Ambassador here."

Everyone clapped to welcome the Soul Reaper back. The meeting was short and they all got out in only a few hours. While all of the other ambassador's bodyguards were waiting for them outside, Vegeta wasn't anywhere to be seen. Toushiro figured that it's be best for him to just wait for Vegeta. He didn't want to wander the halls alone. As he waited he noticed a stand against the wall opposite of the doors. The boy walked over to see what it was. It was a stand that had a thick glass case on top. Inside the case was an old piece of parchment with strange writing on it. Toushiro just looked at the strange writing on the parchment. It was in an unknown language to him. But it obviously had some real importance.

Vegeta: "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Toushiro whirled around to see Vegeta standing behind him.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, what is this?"

Vegeta: "That is an ancient saiyan war cry. Although I wouldn't say ancient since the saiyan race still uses it whenever we go to war."

Toushiro: "Why is it in such a weird language?"

Vegeta: "That is the language that saiyans used long ago. It's now a dead language, but I can read it."

Toushiro: "What does it say?"

Vegeta: "Well it doesn't say anything. It's actually a little song. A song that when sung means that we are at war. Although it is as old as the saiyan race itself, all saiyans know it even if they've never been told of it. It's as deeply written within all of us as is our need to survive. It goes like this..."

And Vegeta told the boy the chant. Meanwhile...

Salmu: "It's only a matter of time before that brat remembers everything. You should have let me kill him!"

Ebebu: "You saw how enraged the king's son was. If he was that enraged over a little smack, just think of how furious he would be if the boy had been killed! You must think, Salmu! Don't let your anger get the best of you."

Salmu: "How can I not? This has been going on long enough!"

Ebebu: "Chill Salmu. We're almost ready and the king is clueless to our plan."

Salmu: "God I hate sucking up to King Vegeta! And how are we suppose to get near him?"

Ebebu: "You leave that to me, my friend. Did you notice how the prince snapped at the king when he was examining the boy?"

Salmu: "Yes, so? What's that got to do with getting near the king?"

Ebebu: "Oh my naive friend, let me paint you a picture... The king needs an heir, and his son is here right now. The only thing standing in between them is that boy."

Salmu: "What are you saying, Ebebu?"

Ebebu: "What if the king were to remove that boy, Toushiro, from the picture? Wether he kills him or not, either way, the prince will become furious and most likely attack his own father. When he does, the king will have to fight back to defend himself against his son's wrath."

Salmu: "Ahhh... I get it now. The king will become weak from the fight!"

Ebebu: "And that's when we make our move! I know for a fact that King Vegeta is meeting with the elders to discuss his son's inauguration as king soon."

Salmu: "All we have to do is wait, huh?"

Ebebu: "We'll do much more then that, but it will require some more sucking up to the king. We will offer our assistance in removing the boy from the prince."

Salmu chuckled evilly. The next day and after the meeting, Ebebu talked to the king.

Ebebu: "Your majesty, King Vegeta. It must be hard for you to watch that white haired boy walk off with the prince every day, huh?"

King Vegeta looked towards Toushiro as the boy walked off with Vegeta close behind. Seeing it made him sick.

Ebebu: "He's basically holding Prince Vegeta hostage. Doesn't he deserve to be punished?"

King Vegeta: "... Yes, he does..."

That night, Vegeta had already gone to sleep and Toushiro was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door.

Toushiro: "Who could that be at this hour?"

The boy walked over to the door and opened it. When he did, he was immediately smothered and restrained! He tried to fight back but he was over powered and taken off to the dungeon. When Vegeta woke up in the morning, Toushiro was gone. But he did detect a trace of his fathers energy signal.


	8. Chapter 8

**True Strength**

The Throne Room doors flew open and Vegeta glared at his father who was talking with some elders.

King Vegeta: "Ah, Prince Vegeta you're just in-"

Vegeta: "WHERE IS HE?"

King Vegeta: "Where is who?"

Vegeta: "Don't play dumb with me!"

With his finger pointed at his father, Vegeta stomped his way down the carpet and towards his father in a rage!

Vegeta: "You know full well who I'm talking about! Where-Is-Toushiro?"

King Vegeta: "Oh you mean that boy who is representing Earth. I don't know, son. But since you are here we might as well finish this meeting."

Elder 1: "We were discussing the ceremony to which you will be announced as the new King."

Vegeta looked over the group of elders and his father. He wasn't surprised to hear this. He had already known that his father would try to hand over the role as King to him while he was here.

Elder 3: "When do you want the ceremony, your majesty?"

Vegeta: "Never because I don't want to be King!"

The elders were all shocked but King Vegeta thought his son was joking!

King Vegeta: "I'm sure that my son's temper is getting to him. Of course he wants to be King!"

That was that last straw for Vegeta! The elders and royal guards all watched in shock and horror as the prince grabbed his father by the shoulder straps of his armor and pulled him right up to his face! With his teeth bared and snarling like never before, Vegeta just let out his anger.

Vegeta: "Now you listen to me and you listen carefully! Just because you're my father you think that I'll do whatever you tell me to do, and just because I'm the chosen prince you think I'm going to take over! Well think again, pal! Yes, you are my father and I love you because of that, but that's it! I'm 50 years old, I'm not your little boy anymore! And speaking of which... What kind of father just hands over his child to a tyrant like Frieza as if he were nothing? I understand that Frieza was stronger then you but you could've had a little more backbone! You could've asked for a little more time to at least say goodbye or something, but instead you just tell me that I'll be staying on Frieza's ship from then on! You have no idea what kind of pain you put me through! And speaking of pain... The title as 'Prince of All Saiyans' that you think I'm so proud of... Has done nothing but give me grief! You wanna know why? Because your lust for a powerful heir is to blame! You see this scar across my chest, father?"

King Vegeta looked down at his son's chest as Vegeta pulled his shirt back to reveal the massive scar that stretched nearly across his whole chest.

Vegeta: "Take a good look at it because that is only 1% of the hatred and anguish Coge has towards me! That's right, I said Coge! He's alive and his sole desire is to kill me and prove that he's the rightful prince! He's been hunting me down for years and this is proof of how close he came to succeeding if it hadn't been for my friends and family back on earth!"

King Vegeta: "Your... Family!"

Vegeta: "Yes, my family! I have a family back on earth! A beautiful and loving human wife and a son who I'm proud of! And I wouldn't give them up for anything nor my friends either! I love my family, I cherish my friends and I love my life on earth! That's all there is to it! I don't want to be the king, I don't even call myself 'the prince' anymore! I'm tired of being what you want me to be, all I want to do is be more like me and less like you! I can't be you nor do I want to be you! But I know you've got Toushiro so you'd better start talking before I get REALLY angry because this is only the tip of the iceberg!"

Vegeta was shouting so loud that it took minutes for the echo to die down. The prince just huffed as he continued to glare right into his father's eyes. He was beyond pissed. He was at a level of anger that no one had ever seen him in before! The ambassadors had all heard the yelling and came to see if their host was alright. None of them dared to confront Vegeta. King Vegeta could see his son's anger and that he was not kidding with his threats. He sighed. Meanwhile, in the dungeon... Poor Toushiro was almost in tears. The whole time he's been here, he's had nothing but trouble. He could hold his own in the Soul Society, but here... It was a completely different story. Everything here was more violent and harsh. Toushiro knew that when he came here, but nothing could have possibly prepared him for what he'd gone through this week. First there was the violent reunion between Vegeta and his father, then the meetings with the king and the ambassadors which never really went well. The drunk saiyan from the bar, the close call with Salmu, and now this... Being locked in a cold, dark and damp dungeon. As he began to feel the tears coming, the young captain sat there with his arms resting on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. The only sound was that of the chain shifting every time the boy moved. He had tried to break free but the latch around his neck was too thick for him to cut and the chain was firmly attached to both it and the wall. Toushiro began wishing that he was home, far away from this horrible planet... Or at least with Vegeta. He began to wonder wether or not Vegeta was going to be able to save him this time. At that moment, the tears came flooding out and he buried his face into his arms. Toushiro was cold, wet, lonely and scared.

Toushiro: "Vegeta... ... Where are you?"

The boy decided to try one thing. Toushiro cupped his hands together and brought them up over his mouth. He then softly whistled into his cupped hands twice, making a sound that was much like that of an owl's hoot. It was his special way of calling Vegeta. Just at that moment, he heard the dungeon door open up and a number of shadows stood that the doorway. One shadow started walking down the steps towards the boy. It was only when he spoke to him that Toushiro joyously realized who it was.

Vegeta: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "VEGETA!"

Overwhelmed that Vegeta had found him, Toushiro tried to run to him but the chain and latch stopped him. The saiyan prince rushed over to his captain and pried apart the latch off of the boys neck. The second he was free Toushiro threw his arms around the saiyans neck and cried into his shoulder. He didn't care if he looked like a kid at the moment, he had been through a traumatizing ordeal. But when Toushiro looked up, he saw that the other shadows were the ambassadors and the king! The young captain gasped at the sight of the king and just seconds after he did, Vegeta turned around and snarled at his father! And then... King Vegeta finally pushed his son way too far.

King Vegeta: "There my son, your little friend is safe now lets get back to discussing your inauguration ceremony."

All at once, Vegeta's pint up rage towards his father exploded and he lashed out at the king with a roar! Salmu and Ebebu watched with grins as Vegeta wrestled his father to the floor! The other ambassadors watched in horror as the king was forced to defend himself against his own son's wrath! But the king was no match for his son's power and soon he was overwhelmed. Vegeta was blinded by his anger! His eyes were actually glowing gold as he shoved his father into the wall! But just when he was about to unleash his final attack, Vegeta was stopped cold.

Toushiro: "VEGETA STOP!"

The prince turned to the young captain. All of the other ambassadors stood by quietly as they watched the Earth ambassador calm the king's son down.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, don't do this, please! Think about what you're doing! If you kill the king you're basically declaring war against the entire saiyan race, not to mention killing your OWN FATHER! I understand that you're angry but this is going too far! Look at him!"

Vegeta glanced back at his father for a moment before looking down at his feet and closing his eyes. The king had a clear look of fear on his face.

Toushiro: "You've made your point, Vegeta... It's time to let go of the past... And think about the future. You said that you wished that the saiyan race could be a race of galactic protecters, protecting the innocent from those whose goals are to do harm, right? Well that wish can become a reality! Start by setting an example to them, Vegeta! ... ... You once asked me a long time ago if I knew what 'true strength' really was. I didn't understand what you meant back then but... Now I do."

Vegeta loosened his grip on his father as he listened to his young captain. All but two of the ambassadors looked at the Earth Ambassador softly, like their eyes and hearts have been opened for the first time ever as they listened to the boys words as he enlightened them all about what true strength really is.

Toushiro: "True strength isn't how hard you can throw a punch, or how many energy waves you can fire, or how fast you can run or fly, or how hard you can swing a sword or claws... No in fact, you don't have to be the strongest to have true strength! It's not HOW MUCH you have, it's what you DO with it and knowing when it's enough! Vegeta... You have all this strength and all of these amazing abilities, you could easily rule over everything!... But instead, you've chosen to be a defender. Isn't that what true strength is? You've had the worst past that I'll probably ever know, a past that would have broken most people for good or turn them into psychotic killers... And yet... You'll gladly lay down your very life to defend me, Trunks, Bulma and many others too! You used to be evil, now you're good! You try to do everything on your own, but you're also not afraid to ask for help! Your appearance alone scares people at times, but you quickly show them what a kind and gentle heart you have. You've overcome so much pain and suffering to become who you are today! To have overcome so much... Goku maybe stronger than you, but... In a way and to me... You're even stronger."

A long silence echoed around them as the child prodigy's words loomed in their ears. Vegeta just stared at the Soul Reaper for a few seconds before he turned his gaze over towards his father once again. This time, the look on his face was a mixture of confusion and apology as he tried to find forgiveness for his father. As he did, he closed his eyes, trying his hardest to let go of it all. Toushiro walked up to his second lieutenant and gently placed his hands on the great saiyan's arm. Assuring him that it was ok.

Toushiro: "Let go, Vegeta. ... ... Let go... of everything."

Soft gasps were heard all around as Toushiro helped Vegeta let go. The prince let go of his father and, at the same time, let go of his past. Toushiro smiled at the saiyan prince as he pulled his arm back. What Vegeta did... Was not easy. Vegeta opened his eyes and glanced at Toushiro. He then smiled and thanked the young captain with a hoarse voice.

Vegeta: "Thanks, Toushiro."

Toushiro just smiled back. But the moment was interrupted.

Ebebu: "Now!"

Salmu suddenly sprang forward and grabbed the king! He then joined his comrade up at the top of the stairs with an evil grin.

Ebebu: "Thank you so much, Prince Vegeta! Because of you, your father became an easy target after your little tussle!"

Vegeta: "What?"

King Vegeta: "What's the meaning of this?"

Salmu: "Ha ha ha! Saiyans are so easy to fool!"

Ebebu: "Indeed. You see, Salmu and I have always dreamed of ruling the universe."

Salmu: "And with Frieza out of the picture, we could finally accomplish that dream!"

Ebebu: "And when you summoned for a peace meeting, dear king, you made it so much more simpler for us to take control. The saiyan race now works for us!"

Salmu and Ebebu stormed out of the palace before anyone could stop them! The entire saiyan race quickly got word of what was going on and all rushed to aid their king, but to no avail. The two villains stopped on a hill just outside of the palace and city. The ambassadors, Toushiro and Vegeta all joined the crowd that were overlooking the scene. It looked grim for the saiyan race. The kidnap of their king had broken their spirits. Some looked to Vegeta for orders. But not even Vegeta had an idea of what to do. No one had any idea of what to do. If they tried to rescue the king, he would surly be killed. Salmu and Ebebu were keeping him alive in order to show that they had complete control. As Toushiro looked on with the saiyans, ambassadors and Vegeta, he started to mumble something repeatedly, gradually saying it louder each time he repeated it. Vegeta glanced down at the young captain when he realized what the boy was saying. And then, Toushiro started shouting the saiyan war chant!

Toushiro: "Yo ho! All together! Hoist your pride up high! Heave-ho! Wether kings or beggars! We'll never say die!"

Toushiro started to repeat it again, just as loud. But Vegeta whirled around when he heard others singing it. He was astounded! The whole saiyan race was singing it at the top of their lungs! Toushiro alone had rallied the whole saiyan race together and brought their spirits back! He, who had but not even a drop of saiyan blood within him, was leading the entire saiyan race into battle! The prince smiled down at his young captain and joined in!

"YO HO!

ALL TOGETHER!

HOIST YOUR PRIDE UP HIGH!

HEAVE-HO!

WETHER KINGS OR BEGGARS!

WE'LL NEVER SAY DIE!"

The song has been sung! This was war!


	9. Chapter 9

**To War**

The song has been sung and the saiyan race heeded its call! The sky grew dark as an eclipse took over. It was time for the saiyans to show everyone that they would not be pushed around without a fight! Toushiro drew his sword and held it up high over his head while Vegeta roared at the top of his lungs! The saiyans all gave their loudest war cry! The ambassadors and their bodyguards joined in as well. This was not only the saiyans war, it was theirs too! Salmu and Ebebu heard the commotion from where they were.

Salmu: "Are they really that stupid?"

Ebebu: "Let's show them our greatest attack."

Salmu gladly agreed. Meanwhile, Vegeta was rallying his people.

Vegeta: "No one is to hold back! I want it made clear to ALL that if you challenge a saiyan, it's a fight to the death!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd! But then...

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

The prince turned around to see a sudden burst of fire erupt into the sky! Salmu and Ebebu had created a giant tornado of fire which was destroying everything! Vegeta rushed towards the twister but the flames were too intense! The fire had spread over the entire battle field and everything was on fire! Most of the saiyans and the ambassadors hovered over the water where it was safe, but King Vegeta was still trapped in the center of the inferno with Salmu and Ebebu. Miles of land were ablaze and the fire was heading towards the cities and palace! Toushiro looked up at Vegeta waiting for his second lieutenant to do something. He didn't have to wait long.

Vegeta: "Toushiro. Use Hyorinmaru to stop those flames from reaching the buildings and contain the fire! The rest of you, help evacuate the area and help Toushiro stop those flames!"

The saiyans and ambassadors rushed off to contain the fire and get people out of the buildings.

Toushiro: "What are you going to do, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "... ... I'm going to rescue my father."

Although he had a sick feeling in his heart, Toushiro nodded before rushing off to do his part in controlling the fire. Vegeta ran in the other direction to see if there was an opening. He had ran around nearly the whole inferno before he noticed something. The fire tornado was a funnel with a opening at the top. He had to get in the twister to deal with Salmu and Ebebu and rescue his father and now he had a way. But in order to get near the funnel, he'd have to cross a burning landscape. If that weren't bad enough... The flames around the funnel were even higher then the funnel. It was like a bowl with a short tower inside of it but the sides of the bowl were higher then the tower. So he couldn't fly over to the opening from above. But there was another way... And it was dangerous. But there was no other way! Taking a deep breath, Vegeta ran towards the fire wall! Then he leaped through the flames and into the burning battle field! The heat was intense and the flames were relentless, but the saiyan pressed on without fear. His gloves and boots slowly started to burn off of him. Time seemed to slow down as he drew nearer. Salmu and Ebebu could see the prince through their attack and so could the king. Salmu and Ebebu saw a foolish attempt at a rescue that would end in failure, but King Vegeta saw something else. As he watched his son, he saw an amazing sight. As Vegeta ran, the flames began to open and encircle him like a wave. He finally reached the funnels base and leaped into the air! It was a marvel before the kings eyes. The flames seemed to surrender to Vegeta as he climbed higher and higher! But when he finally reached the top of the funnel, he hovered over it and closed his eyes. Slowly, gravity began to bring him down. Suddenly, Vegeta turned and dashed into the heart of the fire tornado! Meanwhile, Toushiro and the others were hard at work trying to subdue the fire. A family of saiyans were escaping when they were trapped by the raging flames! They were surly going to parish!

Toushiro: "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The great ice/water dragon hurled itself towards the flames and crashed into them! A path was made for the family.

Toushiro: "Get to higher ground, hurry!"

The family thanked the Soul Reaper and flew off to higher ground. They were shortly led by two palace guards to a safe location where many were being evacuated to. But no matter how hard they all fought, the flames kept coming and coming.

"We're losing control!"

"It's too much!"

Toushiro: "Damn! We can't keep this up much longer!"

Suddenly, all eyes whirled around and looked to the sky as the fire tornado burst apart! Flames fluttered down to the ground and disappeared all around as the inferno shrank down to a dome. But then a small stream of fire shot up into the air and a miraculous sight was seen by all eyes, especially for Toushiro. They say opposites work well together, that one cannot be without the other. Toushiro was the master of Hyorinmaru, the strongest of all ice Zanpakuto which meant that he was the master of ice and everything associated with it. The opposite of his element was then therefore fire and what emerged from that stream of fire was its unknowing master. The stream finally ran out and the mighty saiyan prince flew high into the sky with the golden aura of his super saiyan form shinning brightly against the eclipse. Against the darkness of the sky behind him, all eyes could see it vividly. Streams of fire stretched out behind him like wings and danced wildly with the very same essence that defined Vegeta's soul and spirit. In his right hand, he was holding his father by his wrist. King Vegeta looked up and saw his son with golden hair an green eyes.

King Vegeta: "You're a..."

Vegeta suddenly growled as a beaten up Salmu came right at him! The Iguanian swung his tail at the prince who only dodged it. Seeing Salmu swing his tail at Vegeta made Toushiro suddenly remember that night. The saiyan prince grabbed hold of the Iguanian's neck and held on tight.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned towards Toushiro.

Toushiro: "It was Salmu! SALMU'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME THAT NIGHT!"

When the words reached Vegeta, the prince turned back at Salmu and growled. He then released the Iguanian and shortly afterwards, blasted him to bits with a single energy attack! Not a trace of him was left. There was no sign of Ebebu, which meant only one thing. He was dead. Vegeta reverted back to his normal state, confirming what his father thought. As the prince and king slowly hovered to the ground, Toushiro rallied the others to contain the fire. With the fire tornado gone, the flames were now easier to manage. In no time, Toushiro and the other ambassadors had the fire under control and extinguished. A huge sigh of relief swept over the planet. The fire was gone and the king was safe, all thanks to the efforts of the prince and the ambassadors. But boy did the king have a lot to say.

King Vegeta: "Son! You were a... a...!"

Vegeta: "Yes, a Super Saiyan. What of it?"

King Vegeta: "You did it. You did it! Ha ha! You've achieved the legendary Super Saiyan level, my son!"

Vegeta: "Oh yeah I achieved the level. The second one to achieve it."

King Vegeta: "What?"

Vegeta: "Tell him, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "It's true. Vegeta's not the only one who can go Super Saiyan. There's Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks too."

King Vegeta: "Impossible! Only one can become a Super Saiyan!"

Toushiro: "You calling me a lier!"

King Vegeta: "More then that, boy!"

Vegeta and everyone else just looked at the sight with wide, shocked eyes. King Vegeta and Toushiro were at each others throats! Out of one fire and into another.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoyed this story. Many more are ahead.

* * *

**A Captain vs A King**

King Vegeta: "The very idea that my son is taking orders from a brat like you is still sickening!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta's aloud to do whatever he wants so long as it is within the law, and he willingly accepts the orders I give him! He doesn't have to do them if he doesn't want to!"

King Vegeta: "I've head enough from you, boy! A child has no right to order royalty around like some pet!"

Toushiro felt insulted that the king was still calling him a child when he had seen the young captain fight alongside Vegeta. He had had it! It was time to teach the king of saiyans a lesson!

Toushiro: "Then prove it! Prove that I'm just a child!"

King Vegeta: "I'd be happy to."

Vegeta watched as Toushiro and his father glared at each other. He wasn't going to tell Toushiro to stop or threaten his father. This was something that they both needed to do. Toushiro had to prove himself to the king.

King Vegeta: "Seeing as how you fight with a sword, we'll make this a sword fight. Guard! Bring me my blade!"

Saiyan Guard: "Yes, your majesty!"

The guard ran off and a few minutes later had come back with an impressive blade. It resembled Future Trunks' sword in shape and design. The handle was gold in color and the blade was a snowy white with just a tiny hint of light blue. The metal attaching the blade to the handle was ruby red. The blade itself was the same length as your average blade. But Toushiro wasn't fooled. Just because it looked like an ordinary sword, doesn't mean that it was. The king held up his weapon in the traditional challenge stance.

King Vegeta: "Draw your sword, boy!"

Toushiro slowly reached up and grabbed his Zanpakuto's handle. As he started to withdraw it from its sheath, the sheath dissolved. With his long blade pointing at the king, Toushiro made his demands.

Toushiro: "Let's make this a fair duel. No tricks. No powers. No special attacks. Just blade against blade. The first to fall or surrender, losses."

King Vegeta: "If you win, Vegeta will go back with you. But if I win, my son stays here... Deal?"

Toushiro: "Deal."

The two swordsmen stared at each other silently. All of the spectators stood by silently too, waiting for either one to make the first move. A silent bell rang off and Vegeta's father lashed out at the young captain! He brought his sword down with as much strength he could put into it! Toushiro blocked his attack with his own blade. The fight between the Squad 10 Captain and the King of The Saiyans had begun! Blade scraped against blade as both tried to push the other back! A second later and Toushiro jumped clear as the king tried to swing his sword across! A moment later and the king was attacking the young captain repeatedly! Vegeta could only watch as Toushiro was forced to defend himself against his father. If the prince tried to intervene, then Toushiro would be in serious trouble! The saiyans would see it as an attack on their king rather then a duel. The prince is basically helping him by not helping him. King Vegeta finally paused with his attacks and that gave Toushiro the moment he needed to lash back. The sound of metal against metal rang out in the air as the child prodigy started to drive the king back! It was obvious that the boy was fighting hard. Losing this duel meant that he would lose Vegeta and proving himself to the king. In fact, he was fighting more just to prove himself then to keep Vegeta! After a minute of fighting, it became clear who had the upper hand. And then, with one good swing, a sword was knocked out of it's owners hands! Everyone just stared in shock. Even Vegeta himself was stunned by what he was seeing! King Vegeta stood there in surprise and fear as Toushiro pointed his blade at him. Then with a reluctant sigh, the mighty King of All Saiyans bowed to the young Captain of Squad 10, acknowledging his defeat.

King Vegeta: "You have won... Toushiro Hitsugaya. I await my fate."

Toushiro: "Excuse me?"

King Vegeta: "It is tradition that the loser of a duel is killed by the winner."

Vegeta: "Not only that, Toushiro, but by challenging the king to a duel, you've challenged him for the throne. And by winning, you've proven that you are stronger. To saiyans, the king must always be the strongest."

King Vegeta: "So end it now."

Toushiro just looked at the king in disgust.

Toushiro: "You are pathetic. I'm not going to kill you! Hell I don't even want to rule the entire saiyan race! One's hard enough!"

Vegeta just huffed a laugh.

King Vegeta: "But you beat me!"

Toushiro: "I beat you in sword fight, you idiot! This just proves that I'm the better swordsmen! Besides, I've never heard of a saiyan using a sword as his main weapon."

Toushiro just turned to Vegeta who only shrugged.

Toushiro: "I'm a better swordsmen than you, that's all that's been proven here! I'm sure that if it were a hand to hand duel, you'd win. I'm not very good at fighting like that, in fact... I can't even beat Vegeta in hand to hand combat when he's practically asleep!"

The king looked away before looking up to his son when he spoke to him.

Vegeta: "Father... I know this is hard for you to accept but you must. I choose to follow Toushiro's orders, I choose to live the way I do. I'm a grown man now, father... I'm not your little boy anymore. And I have the right to make my own decisions now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

The king just looked away.

Vegeta: "If you want an heir so badly, take Tarble! Make him the new king!"

King Vegeta: "Tarble is a weakling."

Vegeta: "He's better than Coge! Not in strength wise but insanity wise, yes!"

King Vegeta: "What do you mean?"

Toushiro: "Coge is nothing but a sadistic homicidal maniac who would be a perfect person if he would just drop dead and be out of our lives for good!"

King Vegeta: "Sadistic homicidal maniac?"

Toushiro: "The guy practically lives off of murder, revenge, blood-lust, the list is so long it's one word away from becoming a book! Ok, this is how crazy he is! Even when you were dead, he STILL tried to prove himself to you that he was the true heir! You know what- I'm just gonna say it! Coge is nuts! He is nuts! He is crazy! He is scary! He is twisted! He is sadistic! He is mad! He is insane! He is homicidal! He is murderous! He is evil! Let me say that again! He-is-EVIL! Evil, evil and more evil! He breaths evil- he EATS evil! He makes hell look like a beach paradise! He makes the evil beings in hell look like SAINTS! The devil himself would SELL HIS SOUL TO HIM!"

Toushiro panted as his screams echoed on. Everyone just stared at the boy in shock and with wide eyes. Clearly, Toushiro needed that. The only sound for miles was the panting of the Soul Reaper. No one dared to say anything. Well, almost no one.

Vegeta: "Feel better?"

Toushiro: "You have no idea."

Vegeta: "Just chill for a second."

While Toushiro worked on cooling off, Vegeta turned his attention back to his father.

Vegeta: "Father... The answer is no. I will not take the throne. I don't want to be the next king. I'm happy with the life I have right now. That, and I gotta promise that I need to keep."

King Vegeta: "And what's that, my son?"

Vegeta: "I promised Toushiro and the rest of the Soul Reapers that I'd take care of Aizen for them."

Toushiro: "Speaking of that- We got a war coming up back on earth with a traitor named Sosuke Aizen who has an army of Arrancars, which I'm not going to explain what they are right now, and we need all the help we can get! It'll be hard, bloody and some might not make it. Interested?"

The ambassadors all looked at each other in a way that said they really didn't want to and were just trying to find a polite way to say no.

Toushiro: "Didn't think so. Worth a shot."

King Vegeta: "What did this Sosuke Aizen do-"

Vegeta and Toushiro: "DON'T!

The king looked at them both in shock.

Toushiro: "Don't ask me that question unless you want me to start screaming again! Ugh!"

Vegeta: "He will, trust me. Aizen is not a pretty subject with him."

And so it came to an end. The ambassadors finished their work and the saiyan race had their freedom. Peace was promised to the ambassadors worlds by each other and by the saiyans. And for the first time ever... The saiyan race respected and accepted one that was not among them. And as the hands of time moved forward again, one thing had been made clear in this story that time almost forgot... Toushiro Hitsugaya had proven that although he was not a saiyan by blood or anything, he had the heart and fiery spirit of one.

The End.


End file.
